Replace Switch Love Story-Rewrite
by Lost Swordsman
Summary: Pairings: IchiKara,IchiChoro,OsoKara,IchiKara/SlightKaraChoro. Jatuh cinta pada saudara sendiri memang menyakitkan. Selain kembar mereka adalah sesama laki-laki. Oso belum sadar perasaannya pada Choro, Kara suka Oso, Ichi suka Kara. Choro tidak sadar jika dirinya juga termasuk dalam permainan cinta tersebut, sampai akhirnya dia juga jatuh cinta pada salah satu dari mereka. SEMI-AU
1. 01 Prologue

**A/N:**

Hi!

Mungkin beberapa orang familiar dengan judul fanfiction ini? saya ragu sih kalau banyak yang baca dan ngikutin karya saya haha.

Iya fic ini re-write. Saya minta maaf bagi yang sudah baca versi sebelumnya dan yang sudah menunggu lama. Ini Karena saya sudah lama tidak mampir ke fandom Osomatsu-san. Barusan selesai nonton _Anime_ _Season_ duanya makanya baru balik kesini—Memang sih dari awal _sampah_ saya memang gak banyak di fandom ini. Dan karena ada _mood_ buat nulis saya mulai buka-buka file lama dan berniat melanjutkan fic ini.

Tapi setelah membaca ulang sayang malah merasa malu sendiri dan tidak puas dengan gaya penulisan yang sebelumnya.

Jadi deh saya edit di sana-sini.

Saya memang Cuma author amatir, butuh banyak belajar. Tapi biarkan saya menyatakan jika fic ini jadinya 'lumayan' lebih bagus dari sebelumnya haha. Saya cukup puas dengan hasil tiga chapter kedepan ini.

Sekian terima kasih. Selamat menikmati!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rumah sepi, begitu pikir Osomatsu ketika menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya. Dia sudah membayangkan akan bersantai sendirian—merokok dengan jendela terbuka tak bisa dia lakukan jika adik-adiknya berada di rumah.

Tangannya yang terulur untuk membuka pintu terhenti ketika mendengar suara. Demi apapun itu dia mendengar suara desahan! Sialan, siapa yang melakukannya mentang-mentang tak ada orang di rumah!?.

Sama sekali tak sungkan. Anak pertama Matsuno membuka pintu kamar. Kedua matanya membulat ketika menemukan Choromatsu, dengan sekotak tisue, majalah porno dan...pantat setengah terbuka.

Pihak hijau menoleh ke belakang, menatap tajam Osomatsu. Wajahnya memerah padam, nafasnya masih tak teratur. Choro menyembunyikan 'miliknya' yang masih menegang, jelas sekali terlihat kalau dia belum mencapai puncaknya.

"OSO—" baru saja Choro ingin berteriak dan mengusir kakaknya. Namun tak di duganya jika si pihak merah malah mendekatinya.

" _Geez_ kau ini. Padahal sering sekali kau mengejekku mesum, tapi ternyata kau lebih parah." Omel Osomatsu, semakin mendekati Choro.

Wajah si anak ketiga memucat ketika tangan kakaknya terulur, meraba pahanya. Tanpa sadar dia mendesah pelan, semuanya semakin parah ketika tangan yang lebih tua menyentuh ujung penisnya. Mau tidak mau Choro bersuara "Ah!.."

"Aku akan membantumu," semakin lama tangan itu semakin berani. Choromatsu berusaha melepaskan tangan itu. "Tu..Tunggu apa yang kau lakukan!?," namun semakin lama, tangan Osomatsu yang lihai membuatnya pusing dan lemas.

"Ukh!..." beberapa menit kemudian cairan putih membendung di tangan Osomatsu. Dengan santai pemuda berhoodie merah tersebut mengelap tangannya. Mulutnya terbuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada adiknya, namun semua kata berupa ejekan tertelan kembali. Choromatsu melihatnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca seperti ingin menangis. Biasanya jika dia melakukan kesalahan adiknya yang satu itu akan berteriak memakinya, atau mungkin memukulnya.

Sebenarnya hanya Karamatsu saja yang bisa mengungulinya dalam masalah berkelahi. Tapi Choromatsu selalu membuatnya lunak dan berakhir membuatnya diam dan tak membalas pukulan adiknya.

Tapi...kali ini Choromatsu tak melakukan keduanya. Pemuda berhoodie hijau itu sedikit terisak. "Choromatsu," panggilnya dengan nada menyesal "Aku tidak bermaksud—"

 _ ***PLAK!**_

Beberapa detik kemudian sebuah tamparan menghentikan kelimat tersebut." _Baka_ _Aniki!_ " teriak Choromatsu setelahnya lalu berlari keluar kamar setelah terburu-buru memakai celananya kembali.

Apa yang mau dikatakan sekarang? Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan si bodoh itu!?

Bagaimana bisa seorang laki-laki memberi laki-laki lain _hand_ _job_? Terlebih lagi mereka bersaudara dan memiliki wajah yang sama. Bahkan Osomatsu seharusnya tahu itu tanpa di beritahu bukan?

Setelah Choromatsu meninggalkan Osomatsu sendirian di kamar, dia tidak akan bisa tetap berada di rumah. Perasaannya bercampur aduk; marah, kesal, juga malu. Dia tidak percaya jika ada manusia seperti Osomatsu di dunia ini.

"Sialan..."

Dengan kasar Choromatsu memasukan kedua kakinya ke sepatu lalu bergegas untuk keluar rumah. Sebelum menginjakkan kakinya ke halaman depan, dirinya bertubrukan dengan pemuda berwajah sama dengannya.

Itu Karamatsu, di sebelahnya ada Jyushimatsu. Keduanya menatapnya heran. Jyushi yang polos bertanya "Choro nii-san mau kemana?."

Tentu saja dia tidak bisa menjawab, tidak dengan suasana hatinya yang sekarang. Tapi mau bagaimanapun dia harus bersikap sebiasa mungkin. Akhirnya dia menjawab "Maa..ne aku ada keperluan sebentar," Katanya dengan senyum terpaksa "Jika aku belum kembali sebelum makan malam—"

"Kau harus pulang sebelum makan malam _Brother_ ," sela Karamatsu dengan wajah narsisnya "Makan malam tanpamu akan terasa hambar. Kebersamaan keluarga adalah yang terbaik SEBUAH HARMONY..."

"Pulanglah setelah merasa baikan Nii-san," Jyushi berbicara pada Choro, mengabaikan pemuda yang paling tua disana. Si Matsuno kuning menatapnya polos, tak lupa dengan mulut terbuka yang manis. Melihat mereka berdua membuat suasana hatinya semakin baik. Mungkin dia akan mengikuti nasehat Karamatsu untuk pulang sebelum makan malam.

Sebelum Karamatsu kelewatan _menyerocos_ gak karuan, Choromatsu melirik ke arahnya "Aku akan pulang sebelum makan malam." katanya dengan senyum tipis.

...

Sementara itu, Osomatsu sedang membersihkan segala 'kekacauan' barusan sambil merenung. Tamparan yang di dapatkannya beberapa menit yang lalu tidak sesakit pukulan Choromatsu yang biasanya. Hanya saja rasa 'sakit' itu mungkin juga sedang dirasakan Choromatsu sendiri. Pemuda berciri khas hijau itu terlihat begitu kesal padanya, seolah baru saja dia menyobek tiket VIP konser Nya-chan (atau mungkin kesalahan yang lebih besar dari itu)

Sungguh Osomatsu bukan itu masalahnya...

Bagaimana reaksi Matsuyo kalau mengetahui ternyata anak pertama yang dilahirkannya sungguh bodoh luar biasa?.

Bagaimana jika ibu dari enam anak kembar itu tahu kalau anak tertuanya baru saja melakukan hal tabu pada salah satu adiknya, **DAN** masalah terbesarnya adalah anak paling tua itu tidak mengerti letak kesalahannya dimana.

Baginya membantu **Choromatsu** untuk menuntaskan hasrat seksualnya itu hal normal. Mereka adalah saudara, tak perlu malu. Apalagi di tempat pertama itu salah Choromatsu sendiri, Masturbasi di tempat yang sama sekali tak ada privasinya.

Bukan...

Seharusnya saat itu—saat dimana dia mendengar desahan. Seharusnya dia diam dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Dia harus memberikan **privasi** itu...

Sayangnya, ketika Choromatsu menatapnya dengan mata berkabut napsu itu. dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak 'membantu' adik kecilnya tersebut.

Choro selalu berada di sampingnya. Ketika kanak-kanak, adiknya yang satu itu selalu ikut serta dalam rencana konyolnya. Itu mulai membuatnya berpikir; sejak kapan Choro jadi begitu serius dalam menghadapi sesuatu?

Setelah menyimpan kembali majalah porno miliknya yang di pinjam Choro. Oso membuka jendela lalu duduk di pinggirnya dengan salah satu kaki terangkat. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, pandangan pemuda itu kosong untuk beberapa menit sebelum Karamatsu masuk dalam ruangan.

Setelah Karamatsu, Jyushimatsu datang sambil berteriak-teriak mengenai kekalahan Karamatsu dalam pachinko secara berlebihan. Dua saudara bego yang sama sekali tak bisa menjaga rahasia kemenangan pachinko mereka berhasil membuatnya tertawa ringan. Sungguh aneh baginya untuk tidak segera menggoda— _memalak_ —Karamatsu mengenai uang kemenangannya.

"Melihat kau satu-satunya orang yang berada di sini. Apa kau membuat Choromatsu kesal hah, Osomatsu?" tanya Kara dalam mode normal "Setiap kali kalian bertengkar rumah bakalan ribut. Bisa kalian menghentikan itu?"

Kenarsisan Karamatsu itu di dapatkannya karena ikut Club Drama, jadi terkadang otak miring itu juga bisa lurus huh.

Oso mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia tahu jika dia telah membuat Choro kesal, tidak perlu si narsis itu mengingatkannya. Apalagi bagaimana bisa si Kara tahu kalau Choro sedang marah?—Ah benar. Mereka adalah saudara pasti punya ikatan batin, bukan begitu?

"Kali ini dia yang salah _Kuso_ -Matsu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin gelap. Choromatsu baru saja keluar dari toko buku langganannya sambil membawa sebuah kantong plastik berisikan Manga seri bulan ini.

Cuaca dingin di awal bulan desember membuatnya menyesal keluar rumah tanpa memakai Hoodienya. Nafasnya berwarna putih, mengingatkannya pada asap rokok seseorang.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang dipikirkannya." gumamnya lalu mempercepat langkahnya. Dia sudah janji akan pulang sebelum makan malam—Saat ini mungkin Osomatsu sedang merajuk di rumah. Ketika pemuda itu bertingkah seperti itu dia akan membuat saudaranya yang lain merasa risih. Choromatsu tidak mau membuat suasananya lebih keruh lebih dari ini.

"Choromatsu nii-san," seseorang memanggilnya. Suara ringan terkesan malas tersebut sangat familiar bagi empunya nama, dia bahkan tidak perlu menoleh itu mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya. "Rupanya kau ada disini..."

"Ichimatsu?" Choromatsu sedikit menoleh, tidak biasanya mereka bertemu di tengah jalan. Apalagi barusan saja Ichimatsu bilang 'rupanya kau ada disini' "Kau mencariku?" tanyanya.

"Kau sedang bertengkar dengan Osomatsu nii-san bukan? Si Baka Aniki itu terlihat seperti mau menangis."

"Jangan bilang kau mengkhawatirkannya..." Choromatsu mengangkat alisnya.

"Hahaha..." Ichimatsu tertawa garing dia sama sekali tidak merasa lucu dengan dugaan kakaknya "Mustahil aku mengkhawatirkannya."

"Lalu?"

Ichimatsu menunjukan kantong belanjannya "Aku keluar beli makanan kucing. Lalu si sialan-Matsu memintaku untuk sekalian mencarimu. Kenapa tidak di lakukannya sendiri?"

"Ha? Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa kau mematuhi Karamatsu?"

"Aku hanya kebetulan bertemu denganmu."

Choromatsu ber-oh pendek, wajahnya datar, di mata Ichimatsu dia seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sebaliknya, Choromatsu juga tidak bisa membaca pikiran Ichimatsu. Si pihak unggu berjalan di sampingnya dengan tenang.

"Jaketmu kemana, nii-san?" tidak disangka Ichimatsu memulai pembicaraan. "Kau ingat sudah tanggal berapa sekarang bukan?"

"Aku keluar rumah tanpa pikir panjang," jawab Choromatsu lirih "Kuharap aku tidak kena flu haha..."

Ichimatsu mendengus "Kalau kau kena flu minta saja si Aniki bertanggung jawab."

"Ha? Dia tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Bahkan aku ragu kalau dia tahu arti dari _bertanggung_ _jawab_."

"Iya sih."

Tidak ada lagi pembicaraan, suasana diantara mereka kembali sunyi. Choromatsu dan Ichimatsu itu kombinasi yang aneh. Choromatsu selalu bersama Osomatsu dan Ichimatsu selalu bersama Jyushimatsu, mereka berdua jarang terlihat bersama.

Choromatsu bisa merasakan sedikit kecanggungan di antara mereka, dia yakin jika Ichimatsu juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ichimatsu bertingkah cuek tapi dirinya masih memulai pembicaraan—Siapa sangka kalau adiknya bisa begitu? Tidak masalah. Hal tersebut setidaknya membuat Choromatsu merasa cukup tenang karena setidaknya dia tidak perlu berusaha mendekati adiknya lebih jauh.

"Maaf," bisik Choromatsu. Dia jadi sedikit merasa bersalah. Dia merasa kelakuan Ichimatsu yang tidak biasanya itu dikarenakan anak pertama yang sedang merajuk di rumah."Kurasa aku harus minta maaf karena membuat suasana rumah kacau."

 _Kelakuan Osomatsu nii-san yang kekanak-kanakan kadang membuat yang lainnya risih,_ pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Ichimatsu berhenti berjalan, membuat Choromatsu berada dua langkah di depannya. "Apa yang terjadi?" pertanyaan tersebut membuat Choromatsu menoleh kebelakang dengan ekpresi heran di wajahnya.

Tidak biasanya Ichimatsu mengurusi urusan orang lain, atau mungkin Ichimatsu sudah berubah banyak semenjak bertemu dengan Espa-nyan.

"Dia mempermainkanku, apalagi?" jawab Choromatsu sewot seraya memasukan kedua tangannya pada saku celana "Si brengsek itu sama sekali tidak mengerti kata privasi," tambahnya lalu mulai berbalik dan berjalan duluan "Kenapa kau membahasnya siih?"

"Semua tahu itu huh," Ichimatsu tertawa renyah "Meski aku setuju dalam kasus Totty."

"Aaah~ aku tidak mau membahasnya!" Choromatsu mengibaskan salah satu tangannya "Kalau seperti itu bagaimana bisa dia mendapatkan pekerjaan? Dia terlalu melekat pada kita, apa dia tidak mengerti siklus kehidupan? Aku mulai bertanya apakah dia manusia!?"

Ichimatsu mengikuti di belakang kakaknya yang mulai mengomel dan mengatai anak pertama Matsuno. Padahal sebelumnya Choromatsu berjalan dengan langkah kesal dan tempo cepat lalu tiba-tiba saja dia berhenti di tempat, membuat Ichimatsu hampir menabraknya.

"Ada ap—"

"Nya-chan!" entah kenapa Choromatsu mulai berteriak panik dan berbalik dengan cepat. Matanya mencari-cari sesuatu di bawah, setelah menemukan bayangan benda yang di carinya, dia mulai berlari mengejarnya.

Ichimatsu memperhatikan sesuatu yang di kejarnya kakaknya. Gantungan kunci berbentuk bola bergambarkan idol kesayangan kakaknya menggelinding. Terkutuklah jalanan yang mulai menurun membuat si empunya gantungan tidak bisa mengejarnya.

Ichimatsu memutar bola matanya malas "Seberapa terobesinya kau pada wanita itu?" gumamnya sebelum ikut berlarian.

Ichimatsu lebih cekatan. Matsuno unggu itu berlari dan meloncat seperti kucing, dia menangkap bola itu seperti kucing menagkap tikus. Bahkan Choromatsu yang berlari duluan saja tidak bisa mengejarnya—Ketika dia sampai di tempat Ichimatsu, dia sudah kehabisan nafas. Dia sudah tidak lagi kedinginan.

"Ini,"Ichimatsu meletakan benda tersebut ke atas telapak tangan kakaknya "Kenapa kau tidak menggantungkannya di ranselmu?"

"Te-terima kasih," Choromatsu menerimanya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena malu "Aku baru dapat di toko buku tadi, jadi belum sempat memasangnya." Jawabnya diikuti senyuman segitiga khasnya.

"O-oh." Ichimatsu di buatnya canggung. Tidak biasanya dia melihat kakaknya yang satu itu tersenyum—Choromatsu lebih sering marah dan cemberut.

"Lebih baik kita cepat pulang." Katanya cepat lalu berlari kecil untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya mulai memanas juga.

OXO

Semenjak bertengkar Osomatsu dan Choromatsu sama sekali tidak saling berbicara. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi di antara mereka berenam, namun perkelahian kali ini terlihat cukup serius mengingat bagaimana Choromatsu bersikeras bertukar tempat tidur dengan Karamatsu.

Hal ini membuat Osomatsu semakin sebal dengan sikap Choromatsu. Sementara Ichimatsu tidak masalah dengan pertukaran posisi mereka semenjak si Matsuno unggu selalu 'mengaku' tidak suka dengan Karamatsu.

Saudara yang lain tidak ada yang berani ikut campur, namun jika ada yang berani menengahi, mungkin yang paling ikut campur saat ini adalah Karamatsu.

Setelah saling menjauh dengan Choromatsu, Osomatsu jadi lebih sering bersama dengan Karamatsu. Namun sebagai kakak tertua setelah Osomatsu, Karamatsu tidak mau menduakan Choromatsu. Karamatsu berusaha untuk mendekati Choromatsu dan meyakinkan adiknya itu jika dia berada di golongan putih.

Tentu saja Choromatsu bisa mengerti—Apalagi dia adalah salah satu Matsuno 'normal' setelah Totty.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika suasana diantara mereka berenam jadi keruh. Posisi Karamatsu adalah posisi paling berbahaya untuk saat ini, salah sedikit saja Matsuno biru itu bisa saja berakhir berkelahi—Saling baku hantam dengan Osomatsu.

"Kalau itu terjadi, lebih baik aku keluar dari rumah dan mulai cari kerjaan." kata Todomatsu seraya menyesap teh hijaunya.

Saat ini ketika anak paling muda sedang duduk di dalam Kotetsu. Ichimatsu hanya diam saja berusaha mengabaikan perkataan si anak bungsu, sementara Jyushimatsu dia hanya mengganguk pelan.

"Padahal Karamatsu nii-san kan bisa mengabaikan keduanya." tambah Totty.

Sesuatu dari perkataan Todomatsu membuat Ichimatsu menekuk alisnya. Gelagat tersebut membuat Matsuno merah muda tersenyum tipis, dia tahu apa yang membuat kakaknya itu mulai merajuk. Tapi dia diam saja dan menunggu Ichimatsu untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Si sialan itu tidak akan mengabaikan mereka," Ichimatsu melirik Todomatsu, dia tidak pernah suka ketika adik bungsunya itu bertingkah seolah dia tahu segalanya "Kalau mereka mulai berkelahi biarkan saja, toh memang Cuma dia yang sanggup menghadapi si Baka Aniki itu."

"Sudah lama rumah tidak seperti ini huh," keluh Todomatsu seraya meletakan kepalanya di atas meja Kotetsu "Kapan terakhir kali seperti ini? waktu kita SMA?"

"Choromatsu nii-san memang gampang emosi dan main tangan, tapi dia Cuma begitu ke Osomatsu nii-san. Tapi kalau Osomatsu nii-san itu mantan preman. Aku penasaran apa yang membuatnya berubah." Tambah Jyushimatsu juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Todomatsu.

Lalu diikuti Ichimatsu yang sambil bergumam "Entahlah."

 **To be Continue**


	2. 02 Prologue

Pusat perkotaan sudah begitu ramai semenjak pagi, dan sekarang matahari sudah berada di atas kepala. Orang-orang beralu lalang membawa belanjaan, berjalan kesana-kamari dengan sibuknya menghabiskan hari minggu mereka.

Lupakan. Bagi kembar Matsuno, hari senin sampai minggu adalah hari senggang mereka. Sabtu malam, malam minggu, ataupun hari minggu itu sendiri, semuanya adalah hari-hari biasa bagi mereka. Hari ini pun mereka adalah _anak_ _ibu_ yang harus membantu ibu mereka berbelanja.

Kali ini Karamatsu—dari keenam anak dialah yang paling sering mengerjakan tugas ini—bersama dengan Choromatsu. Semenjak dua jam yang lalu dua bersaudara tersebut bersesakan dengan para penduduk di pusat perkotaan sambil membawa belanjaan dan juga sebuah catatan dari ibu mereka.

Semenjak Matsuyo dan Matsuzo memilik enam anak (NEET) di rumah mereka, bahkan bahan makanan yang dipilih pun harus yang paling murah. Semenjak tadi mereka berkeliling dari toko ke toko lain untuk mengumpulkan bahan makanan diskon. Entah bagaimana, namun ibu-ibu selalu tahu dimana dan kapan barang murah, dan itu semua tercatat lengkap di dalam selembar kertas yang di bawa Choromatsu saat ini.

"Choromatsu apa yang tersisa?" tanya Karamatsu diikuti helaan nafas lelah.

Choromatsu tersenyum singkat sebelum menjawab "Dari kemarin Osomatsu nii-san merengek ingin makan burger. Jadi yang tersisa untuk hari ini adalah daging sapi."

"Osomatsu huh." Karamatsu melepaskan kacamata hitamnya, membuat Choromatsu yang di sebelahnya bernafas lega. Tentu saja, bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau berjalan bersama dengan orang yang berpenampilan norak; seperti jaket kulit, celana bersinar, kacamata hitam, dan membawa belanjaan!?

"Memang berapa umurnya? Merengek untuk di buatkan burger." di saat seperti ini bahkan Karamatsu juga bisa mengeluhkan sikap kakaknya.

"Kurasa ini juga salahmu Nii-san. Semenjak kau yang 'mengurusnya' kelakuannya semakin parah."

Untuk kali ini Karamatsu tidak bisa mengelak. Wajahnya tersipu malu tapi dia juga tidak mau mengakuinya kalau dia memang memanjakan Osomatsu. "Kau yang bertengkar dengannya bukan? Aku tidak memanjakannya, aku hanya ingin menaikan moodnya..." katanya sebagai alasan.

"Kau memanjakannya! Kau pikir kenapa aku bertengkar dengannya? itu semua karena kelakuannya, **kelakuannya!** " Choromatsu mulai sewot dan menaikan suaranya, bahkan dia memberi tekanan berat dan mengulang kata terakhirnya.

"Tidak hanya aku saja yang memanjakannya. Kau sendiri juga masih memanjakannya bukan? Kalau tidak kenapa kita masih mencarikan daging untuknya?"

"A-apa!?" kali ini wajah Choromatsu yang memerah "Ini karena ibu memang mau membuatkannya, apalagi aku hanya mengikuti daftar belanjaan!"

Mereka berada di pinggir jalan, asyik berdebat. Choromatsu berhenti duluan karena lambu penyebrangan jalan masih merah, tapi kelihatannya Karamatsu tidak memperhatikannya.

Si Matsuno biru itu masih menertawakan adiknya dan terus berjalan. "Oi Karamatsu nii-san!" Choromatsu meneriakan namanya, wajah adiknya itu berubah pucat.

Karamatsu merasa dirinya di tarik ke belakang dengan cepat, sampai jatuh ke aspal. Choromatsu memeluk Karamatsu dari belakang, menariknya sampai mereka berdua jatuh bersamaan.

Pihak hijau terjatuh dalam posisi duduk dan pihak lainnya jatuh tepat di atasnya dengan posisi yang sama.

"Waah, barusan bahaya sekali." Karamatsu berkomen santai. Padahal sedikit saja Choromatsu lengah dan terlambat menariknya, sebuah truk akan menabraknya.

Choromatsu, pemuda itu segera mendorong kakak bodohnya itu sekuat mungkin "Apa yang kau pikirkan bodoh!?" bentaknya lalu menarik kerah hodie biru milik kakaknya "Kau bisa mati. **MATI** percuma sambil membawa sayur, tentu saja itu tidak keren!"

Karamatsu tertegun.

Selama ini dia selalu berpikir kalau dirinya selalu diabaikan oleh saudaranya yang lain. Tapi, lihat saja sekarang. Choromatsu sedang mengomelinya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, seperti mau menangis.

Memang seharusnya dia tidak menganggap remeh nyawanya. Melihat Choromatsu dia jadi merasa bersalah "Ma-maaf..." katanya benar-benar menyesal.

Entah kenapa mendengarkan permintaan maaf malah membuat Choromatsu kesal. "Tsk, kau mungkin lebih baik dari Baka Aniki yang ada di rumah, tapi sama saja cerobohnya," omelnya lalu melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar. Dia mulai berdiri dan menoleh ke belakangnya, memandang sedih kantong belanjannya "Aaah~ Berkatmu semua telurnya pecah." Keluhnya lagi.

Sebelumnya, demi menangkap Karamatsu, Choromatsu melempar semua bawaannya. Beberapa bahan masih bisa di selamatkan namun semua telur mereka pecah, berserakan di atas aspal.

"Aku sudah bilang maaf bukan." ulang Karamatsu juga ikut berdiri lalu menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya. Kedua iris matanya tetap memperhatikan Choromatsu yang mengomel panjang. Dia selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa adiknya yang satu ini selalu serius dalam berbagai hal? Terkadang dia merasa kalau Choromatsu bisa lebih cerewet dari pada Matsuyo.

"Kita hanya perlu beli telur lagi kan, kau tidak perlu semarah itu." Karamatsu berjongkok untuk membantu Choromatsu membersihkan sampah mereka. Beberapa pejalan kaki mengamati mereka dan berbisik-bisik, tentu saja mereka penasaran dengan apa yang sudah terjadi.

Tidak mau semakin menarik perhatian mereka berdua berusaha secepat mungkin membereskan segala kekacauan tersebut.

"Untung saja bahan yang lain masih bisa di selamatkan." Celoteh Choromatsu setelah berhasil mengumupulkan semua sampah pada satu kantong yang sama dan memberikan beberapa kantong yang masih bagus ke kakaknya.

Karamatsu menerimanya seraya mengangguk setuju dan tidak mengatakan apapun setelahnya. Choromatsu bertanya "Ada apa? Kenapa kau jadi diam sekali?"

"Eh?"

Choromatsu mengabaikan kakaknya yang berwajah binggung tersebut. si matsuno hijau sudah berjalan lebih dulu, mendahului beberapa langkah—Mereka tidak jadi menyebrang jalan. "Aku tidak benar-benar marah kok," ujarnya "Hanya saja kalau ada apa-apa denganmu, yang lainnya pasti menyalahkanku."

Karamatsu menunduk, dia sama sekali tidak yakin dengan apa yang Choromatsu katakan. "Benarkah?"

Nada yang terkesan ragu-ragu itu membuat Choromatsu setengah menoleh kebelakang, dia melotot ke arah kakaknya. "Ada apa dengan reaksimu? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jalan pikiranmu tapi aku dan yang lainnya tidak seperti itu."

Jelas saja. Sebagaimana pun mereka menjelek-jelekan satu sama lain, tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang menginginkan salah satu anggota keluarga mereka celaka. Karamatsu mengangkat wajahnya, dia mulai sadar akan hal tersebut.

Warna wajah kakaknya kembali normal. Karamatsu menatapnya dengan tatapan bersinar, seolah berterima kasih karena telah menyadarkannnya. Si adik tersenyum puas dengan reaksi tersebut.

Senyuman puas tersebut membuat debaran aneh di dada Karamatsu. Tanpa pikir panjang pemuda berpakaian biru itu berlari menghampiri adiknya lalu menggapai salah satu tangannya yang tak membawa barang.

"Nah Choromatsu," entah kenapa suasanya berubah total. Karamatsu menatap Choromatsu dengan inten, berlahan tubuh mereka saling mendekat. "Boleh aku menciummu?"

"...Ha?" Choromatsu membeku dengan mata melotot karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

Dalam hati pihak hijau sudah mulai panik.

Apa maksudmu Karamatsu!? Keluarga Matsuno memang paham betul kelakuan Matsuno biru satu ini—Matsuno yang ada di hadapannya ini memang kadang agak geser otaknya, omongannya juga kadang melantur, tapi—Apa yang baru saja di dengarnya tadi!?

Ciuman? Karamatsu menginginkan ciuman? Apa maksudnya? Bahkan saat mereka kecilpun, saat mereka berenam ulang tahun tak ada yang pernah saling mencium pipi kecuali orang tua mereka.

Setelah mencerna dan meng-organisir segala kekacauan di kepalanya, Choromatsu mulai berteriak "Candaanmu tidak lucu!" bentaknya lalu menarik tangannya dari Karamatsu. Wajahnya merah padam tapi dia berusaha menutupinya dengan wajah jutek.

"Tunggu Choromatsu!" Karamatsu berusaha mencegah adiknya mulai berusaha kabur. Dia menangkap kambali tangan Choromatsu "Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu..."

Choromatsu berusaha manarik tangannya tapi tenaga Karamatsu lebih besar dari dugaannya. Karamatsu menatapnya inten, kelihatannya dia serius dengan permintaannya "Kenapa aku harus bersaudara dengan kalian siih!?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2:**

Karamatsu menyeret kakaknya ke luar rumah lalu melemparnya dengan kasar. Si matsuno biru melihat Osomatsu tajam, tatapan mengerikan yang sudah lama hilang kini kembali di pakainya "Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan brengsek!?" desisnya di penuhi rasa kesal "Adik kesayanganmu mendapatkan pekerjaan apa masalahmu huh?"

Osomatsu berdiri wajahnya masih menunduk di tutupi oleh poninya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun dia menonjok wajah Karamatsu, membuat yang lebih muda mundur beberapa langkah. "Kau tak akan mengerti!" tiba-tiba saja suara isakan terdengar.

Kedua mata Karamatsu melebar melihat kakaknya yang diyakininya sangat kuat, menangis. "Cih," tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, Karamatsu hanya diam menyeka darah dari luka di ujung bibirnya.

Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi yang sama sampai akhirnya pihak biru menemukan sebuah kalimat "Kau terlalu egois Osomatsu." kalimat yang jelas menusuk perasaan kakaknya tersebut.

Tanpa mendengar apapun lagi, Karamatsu masuk ke dalam rumah. Sebelum menutup pintu, anak kedua Matsuno itu mengatakan sesuatu seperti; tenangkan dirimu sebelum masuk, idiot.

...

Itu kejadian sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu dan Karamatsu masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Choromatsu mendapatkan pekerjaan di perusahaan, mereka merayakannya, lalu tiba-tiba saja Osomatsu menghancurkan suasana dengan menendang Jyushimatsu.

Karamatsu adalah anak yang paling tua setelah Osomatsu. Di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam dia merasa dia memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar sebagai seorang kakak.

Berbeda dengan Osomatsu. Dari kecil Osomatsu tidak pernah bisa diandalkan—Anak keluarga Matsuno yang paling tua itu tidak pernah merasa sebagai anak tertua, karena pada dasarnya mereka memang kembar.

Matsuno merah itu hanya merangkak keluar dari rahim ibunya beberapa menit lebih cepat dari pada yang lainnya.

Karamatsu tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya bertukar tempat dengan Osomatsu. Dirinya tidak bisa seperti Osomatsu yang membuang segalanya—Karena baginya beban adalah jati dirinya, dia tidak bisa membuang jati dirinya begitu saja.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu—Dimasa mereka berenam masih bersekolah. Dirinya memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan klub drama dan bukan club basket. Dia memutuskan untuk merubah dirinya. Dia ingin menjadi seorang lelaki yang baik dan sabar, menjadi kakak yang dapat melindungi adik-adiknya.

Namun, pada kenyataannya yang mengambil semua peran 'kakak yang baik' adalah Choromatsu.

Sayangnya Choromatsu tidak memiliki karisma Osomatsu yang bisa menggerakan saudara yang lain. Matsuno hijau itu berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan, meskipun pada kenyataannya dia juga tidak tahu apa " arti " sebenarnya dari menjadi Mandiri.

Karamatsu juga tidak begitu mengerti cara berpikir Choromatsu—Tapi dia tahu jika Matsuno hijau itu adalah sosok yang lebih bisa diandalkan dari pada dirinya maupun keempat saudara yang lainnya. Terlebih lagi, nampaknya orang tua mereka sangat mengharapkan Choromatsu.

Dia mengagumi Choromatsu sekaligus iri padanya.

Andai saja Osomatsu tetap diam dan menerima perubahan yang terjadi setelah Choromatsu bekerja—Matsuno hijau itu tidak akan bimbang dan tetap bekerja sampai sekarang, dan cepat atau lambat Karamatsu juga akan membulatkan tekadnya bersama dengan saudara yang lain.

Tapi, seperti yang dia duga. Semuanya lunak dan terbawa cara berpikir Osomatsu yang egois, apalagi Choromatsu yang memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya.

Andai saja yang mendapatkan pekerjaan adalah Karamatsu bukan Choromatsu. Apa yang akan dilakukan Osomatsu?

Apakah laki-laki itu akan tetap semarah itu sampai berakhir menyakiti adiknya sendiri?

Karamatsu ingat. Di waktu SMA, di saat hari sedang hujan. Osomatsu bersama dengannya berada di sebuah kafe. Mereka bedua duduk di disebelah dinding kaca sambil menikmati secangkir kopi.

Sekujur tubuh Osomatsu basah kuyup terbanding terbalik dengan Karamatsu.

Osomatsu baru selesai berkelahi dengan anak sekolah lain. Karamatsu tidak mengatakan apapun semenjak kakaknya yang bandel itu berhasil menang dan mengalahkan musuhnya tanpa satu lukapun.

"Jangan beritahu Choromatsu." Begitu kata Osomatsu sebelum menghirup kopinya.

"Aku juga tidak mau memberitahunya." Balas Karamatsu.

Osomatsu tidak pernah berubah.

Di masa lalu, saat mereka masih kanak-kanak. Osomatsu selalu membuat onar dengan berkelahi dengan anak-anak lain di taman. Dia yang selalu pulang dengan pakaian compang-camping, muka babak belur dan badan penuh memar, menjadi populer di sekitar komplek mereka.

Ayah tak begitu ambil peduli karena beliau yakin jika memang anak laki-laki suka begitu, sementara ibu selalu mengomelinya habis-habisan.

Bahkan dia juga berkelahi dengan adik-adiknya, paling sering dengan Choromatsu dan Karamatsu.

Jyushimatsu selalu mengalah dalam perdebatan demi menghindari baku hantam, sementara Ichimatsu selalu meladeni Osomatsu kapanpun kakaknya itu mencari gara-gara dengannya. Sedangkan Todomatsu, ia tidak bisa begitu melawan dan akhirnya saudara yang lain membantunya.

Osomatsu tidak pernah berubah tapi saudaranya yang lain berubah. Dan yang paling menonjol dan membuat trauma untuk Osomatsu adalah perubahan Choromatsu.

Choromatsu jadi di luar jangkauannya. Di SMA Choromatsu ikut klub Manga dan sering terlihat membantu di perpustakan. Dia tidak memiliki waktu luang untuk bersama dengan saudaranya yang lain.

Tidak lama kemudian, Jyushimatsu bergabung dengan klub Baseball. Bergabung dalam klub olahraga itu sangat berat—Jyushimatsu sangat berantusias untuk masuk ke dalam klub inti, dia rela berangkat pagi-pagi sekali untuk latihan tambahan. Waktu istirahatnya dia pakai untuk berlatih bersama teman-teman satu klubnya, bahkan tidak jarang dia pulang malam karena berlatih di lapangan. Jyushimatsu juga jadi tidak punya waktu untuk saudara yang lainnya.

Banyak yang terjadi setelah mereka masuk SMA. Masing-masing mulai mengasingkan dirinya, dan mulai memakai kata _privasi_.

Ichimatsu tidak bergabung dengan klub manapun tapi dia jadi pemurung dan pendiam, kebalikan dari Todomatsu. Todomatsu jadi sosok murid terkenal di kelasnya, dia jadi punya banyak teman.

Dan seperti yang lainnya, akhirnya Karamatsu memutuskan untuk masuk klub Drama.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah..."

"Aku berubah!" tiba-tiba saja Osomatsu memukul meja, membuat suara yang cukup mengejutkan.

Karamatsu terdiam, sudah biasa kalau kakaknya itu marah setelah di bilang begitu. "Kau tidak pernah mau berubah Osomatsu. Kau tidak perlu mamaksakan dirimu."

"Karamatsu..." untuk beberapa saat panggilan itu terdengar menyedihkan di telinga empunya nama "Aku ingin menjadi seorang kakak yang bisa diandalkan. Aku tidak ingin Choromatsu yang menanggung beban ini..."

Karamatsu ingat jelas. Di hari itu, di kafe itu, Osomatsu memintanya sebagai saksi atas janjinya.

Osomatsu mengaku jika dia tidak bisa bergerak secepat yang lainnya, jelas saja dia tidak bisa setekun Choromatsu. Tapi dia berjanji—Dia janji dia tidak akan pernah menyakiti adik-adiknya, sebisa mungkin dia tidak akan main tangan pada adik-adiknya.

Waktu itu Karamatsu sudah berpikir kalau Osomatsu sudah gila. Mungkin saja di tengah perkelahian kakaknya itu telah di timbuk batu dan sekarang otaknya sedang mengalami kerusakan parah.

Seiring berjalannya waktu Karamatsu sadar jika janji yang di buatnya ada demi Choromatsu.

Itu bukti betapa besar rasa cinta Osomatsu pada Choromatsu. Mungkin sampai saat ini Osomatsu masih belum sadar sepenuhnya akan perasaannya sendiri pada Choromatsu—Selain Karamatsu, bahkan saudaranya yang lain mengetahui perasaan tersebut. Bagi mereka berenam kenyatan tersebut sudah jadi rahasia umum, yang mereka tidak yakin perlu atau tidak memberitahukan hal tersebut pada ayah ibu mereka.

Tentu saja Choromatsu tidak tahu apapun tentang perasaan Osomatsu. Terkadang Matsuno hijau itu bisa sangat tidak peka pada perasaan saudara yang lainnya.

Karamatsu sendiri, secara pribadi tidak ingin jika Osomatsu sadar sepenuhnya. Dia juga tidak mau kalau Choromatsu tahu perasaan kakak tertua mereka padanya.

Karena jika mereka saling mengetahuinya, dirinya tidak akan pernah punya kesempatan.

Dia berharap—Dia masih ingin merasakan dan memendam cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya pada Osomatsu.

OXO

Dan disinilah dia sekarang menghadapi rival cintanya yang polos. Choromatsu sama sekali tidak tahu apapun mengenai perasaannya mau pun perasaan Osomatsu .

Karamatsu menarik adiknya ke sebuah gang lalu memojokannya ke dinding.

Choromatsu terhimpit, wajah kakaknya itu semakin lama semakin mendekat. Dia mengerakan tangannya, berusaha untuk mendorong Karamatsu namun gagal. Kakaknya itu menahan tangannya, mencengkramnya dengan keras, cukp membuatnya merintih kesakitan.

"Tu-tunggu!" teriak Choromatsu berharap Karamatsu masih mau mendengarkan kata-katanya "Ada apa denganmu Karamatsu!? Tidak biasanya kau sekasar ini."

 _*Tes_

Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu yang basah mengenai wajahnya.

Choromatsu membuka kedua matanya. Dia mendongak dan menemukan wajah Karamatsu yang sudah berlianng air mata, pemandangan di depannya tersebut membuatnya syok.

"Ka-Karamatsu nii-san?" pemuda itu memanggil lirih kakaknya, dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Selama ini dia percaya jika kedua anak paling tua di keluarga Matsuno sangatlah kuat—Tapi, saat ini salah satunya sedang menangis di depannya. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Apa karena yang tadi? Apa kau sakit?" Choromatsu mulai mencemaskannya. Karamatsu masih di posisi yang sama, dia membiarkan kedua tangan adiknya memegang wajahnya.

Pihak hijau sudah bertanya beberapa kali namun yang biru hanya diam.

"Karamatsu!" Choromatsu mulai sebal dan akhirnya mendorong Karamatsu sekuat tenaga. Sesuai dugaannya, dengan tenaganya saja kakaknya itu tidak akan jatuh. Karamatsu mundur beberapa langkah namun masih berdiri tegak di hadapan adiknya tersebut.

"Kalian hanya pemalas, hidup tanpa beban meskipun berada dalam kasta terendah di dunia sosialitas. Tidak kusangka kalian juga punya masalah huh."

Kali ini giliran pemuda berkemeja hijau tersebut yang mendekati kakaknya. Semakin dirinya mendekat tubuh kakaknya meng-kaku, dia berusaha menghindari pandangan tajam adiknya.

"Tiba-tiba ingin menciumku lalu menangis," tangan Choromatsu terulur lalu mengambil kerah baju Karamatsu "Kali ini aku tidak tahan dengan kelakuanmu. Aku tidak pernah mengerti apa yang kau dan Osomatsu nii-san pikirkan."

Karamatsu masih tidak bisa melihat wajah Choromatsu, dia mulai menyesal dengan apa yang ia coba lakukan pada adiknya tersebut. "Maaf Choromatsu aku," suaranya lirih, bibirnya bergetar, dia mulai takut jika Choromatsu mulai membencinya—Dan jika Choromatsu membencinya, Osomatsu juga akan membencinya.

Karamatsu menoleh, dia memberanikan diri untuk melihat wajah Choromatsu "Aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti—"

Kalimatnya tidak selesai. Kedua mata Karamatsu membelalak ketika ia menyadari sesuatu yang lembut telah menempel di bibirnya.

Choromatsu tiba-tiba menciumnya. Dalam detik-detik tersebut jantung keduanya berdegup dengan cepat dan waktu terasa sangat lama, hitungan detik telah berubah menjadi berjam-jam di dunia mereka.

"Apa kau sudah puas?"

Akhirnya Choromatsu menghentikan ciumannya lalu mendorong Karamatsu. Kali ini yang lebih tua terjatuh dan terduduk di tanah, dia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang telah dilakukan adiknya tersebut padanya.

Karamatsu tidak bisa berkedip, dia tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada wajah Choromatsu yang memerah padam. Dia tidak mengerti, kenapa Choromatsu bersedia menciumnya?

"Kenapa?"

Choromatsu menoleh kesamping, menghindari tatapan binggung tersebut. "Kau yang memintaku bukan?"

"Ta-tapi barusan saja kau menolakku!?"

Choromatsu tidak bisa menjawabnya. Matsuno hijau itu merenung sambil bersedekap dada. Dia juga sama sekali tidak mengerti, kenapa dia mau melakukannya dengan Karamatsu? Dan kalau di pikir-pikir lagi dia tidak merasa jijik, dia juga tidak merasa aneh.

Mungkin dia sudah gila. Ketika dia membayangkan berciuman dengan saudara selain Karamatsu—Dia juga masih tidak merasakan keanehan.

Pandangan Karamatsu terus kepadanya. Pemuda berjaket biru itu menantikan jawaban darinya dan dia tidak bisa menemukannya.

"Kita saudara," mau tidak mau Choromatsu mengutarakan pikirannya "Entah kenapa aku tidak merasa aneh mencium saudaraku sendiri," dia tahu kalau jawabannya saat ini sangat konyol, tapi saat ini dia tidak sedang membawa jawaban yang pantas. "Anggap saja kalau aku sedang menghiburmu."

 _Kita memang saudara yang aneh_ , Pikir Karamatsu. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara Choromatsu berpikir tapi kelihatannya adiknya tersebut juga punya cara pandangnya sendiri terhadap saudara-saudaranya.

Karamatsu mengangguk lalu beranjak berdiri. Dia sudah tidak menangis, wajahnya mulai cerah, senyumnya merekah. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya lalu meloncat memeluk Choromatsu.

 **To be Continue**


	3. 03 Prologue

Ichimatsu berdiri dan menyandar di Jendela. Rambut hitamnya yang berantakan tertiup angin dingin awal musim dingin. Kepalanya mendongak memandang langit yang mulai gelap.

Di ruangan biasa mereka berkumpul itu hanya Karamatsu seorang yang absen. Matsuno biru itu berada di atas atap, sedang memainkan gitar dan bersenandung. Tidak ada yang protes tentang tindakan 'menyakitkan' tersebut sampai Choromatsu memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka "Apa Karamatsu nii-san diatas tanpa memakai jaket?" tanyanya setelah menemukan hoodie biru diatas sofa hijau.

"Orang bodoh tidak bisa masuk angin." Jawab Ichimatsu spontan.

"Mungkin kenarsisannya membuatnya kebal dingin," tambah Todomatsu sambil memainkan _smartphone_ -nya "Jyushimatsu nii-san tolong panggil dia."

"Karamatsu nii-san~" teriak Jyushimatsu di dekat jendela, cukup membuat Ichimatsu yang sedang bersandar hampir tuli.

Choromatsu tersenyum tipis lalu memberikan hoodie biru tersebut pada Karamatsu yang tidak lama kemudian datang.

"Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku _Brother_. Jikapun badanku beku, hatiku masih akan hangat jika mengingat kalian menanti kedatangan—"

"Jeburkan dirimu ke kolam Karamatsu nii-san," sela Choromatsu mulai berwajah jutek. Untuk sesaat pandangannya bertemu dengan Osomatsu yang dari tadi diam saja. "Atau kau bisa mandi di pemandian, asal kau tutup mulutmu." Tambahnya seraya menggandeng tangan Karamatsu dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan.

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu semenjak Osomatsu dan Choromatsu bertengkar, mereka berdua membuat suasana di sekitar rumah kaku dan juga canggung.

Sudah lama semenjak mereka bertengkar seheboh ini, bahkan sampai memutuskan pindah tempat tidur.

Choromatsu tidur di samping Ichimatsu, sementara Osomatsu di samping Karamatsu. Selain bisa menjauh dari Osomatsu setidaknya ada keuntungan sendiri membawa Ichi ke tempatnya. Ichi dapat mengendalikan Jyushimatsu, meminta si penggila baseball untuk segera tidur dan untungnya Jyushi menurut begitu saja.

Urutannya menjadi; Osomatsu, Karamatsu, Todomatsu, Choromatsu, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu.

"Osomatsu nii-san mau sampai kapan kalian seperti itu?" Todo berdiri di sebelah Oso yang sedang duduk sambil menundukan kepalanya "Kalau kau minta maaf mungkin Choromatsu nii-san akan kembali seperti semula."

"Mungkin dia tidak akan memaafkan ku."

"Ha? Kau berkata seolah-olah baru kali ini saja kalian bertengkar."

Tidak ada jawaban, Oso tidak mengatakan apapun lagi dan tetap merenung di tempatnya.

Ichi mendengus kesal. Melihat kakak tertua yang selalu heboh itu sekarang bertingkah sepertinya, membuatnya geli saja "Sebentar lagi makan malam," katanya "Kita harus segera mandi."

"Osomatsu nii-san," panggil Jyushi lembut lalu menarik salah satu tangan kakaknya "Aku tidak begitu mengerti kenapa kalian bertengkar tapi Choromatsu nii-san tidak akan pernah membencimu." Katanya diikuti senyuman lebarnya yang manis.

"Kali ini aku tidak yakin..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 03:**

Rumah sedang sepi, hanya Choro yang sedang berada di ruang tengah menonton Televisi. Anak ketiga keluarga Matsuno itu duduk sambil bertopang dagu di atas meja Kotetsu.

Acara siang ini tidak ada yang begitu menarik perhatiannya tapi lebih baik daripada membiarkan ruangan tersebut sepi.

Tidak lama kemudian suara pintu terdengar. Rupanya Matsuyo sudah pulang dari berbelanja dan segera menuju ke dapur untuk menata bahan-bahan.

Choro mengabaikan suara-suara tersebut dan tetap menonton acara membosankannya.

"Ada orang di rumah?"

Kelihatannya wanita tua itu sudah selesai dengan kesibukannya lalu datang ke tempat Choro berada sambil membawa sekantong jeruk Mandarin.

"Kau sendirian Choromatsu?" tanya sang ibu lalu bergabung masuk ke dalam Kotetsu "Kemana saudaramu yang lain?"

"Osomatsu nii-san ke pacuan kuda, Karamasu nii-san mungkin sedang memancing bersama Todomatsu, sedangkan Jyushimatsu mungkin pergi bermain Baseball." jawab Choro.

"Lalu kenapa kau berada di rumah sekarang?"

"Hmm...maa aku tak bisa ke konser Nyaa-chan karena aku tak punya uang bulan ini. aku harus tahan hanya dengan melihat videonya nanti."

Mendengarnya Matsuyo menghela nafas panjang. Kalau sudah seperti ini Choro tahu apa yang akan dibahas ibunya itu selanjutnya "Ibu dan ayah sudah tidak muda lagi..."

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa sebenarnya kupikirkan ibu..."

Choro pernah mendapatkan pekerjaan di sebuah perusahaan tapi akhirnya kembali menjadi NEET karena merasa kesepian, alasan yang sangat kekanak-kanakan sekali.

Sebagian dirinya sadar jika setengah cara berpikirnya itu di pengaruhi oleh cara berpikir Oso.

"Mungkin aku hanya belum siap...Meskipun umurku—"

"Ibu tidak menyalahkan kalian. Mau sampai kapanpun kalian tetap anak ayah dan ibu. Hanya saja ibu tidak punya keberanian untuk mendorong kalian keluar dari sarang ..."

Choro menunduk dan diam, perasaan menyesal kembali menghantuinya.

"Kau dan Osomatsu sedang bertengkar bukan?"

"Eh?" raut wajahnya menjadi lebih ringan karena ibunya mulai mengganti topik mereka—Hanya saja topiknya tidak lebih baik daripada sebelumnya.

"Kau sering bertengkar dengan kakakmu yang satu itu. Ibu dengar dari Jyushi, katanya kalian sampai pindah tempat tidur."

"Ibu...Pertengkaran kali ini memang bukan Cuma salahnya. Kuakui setengahnya juga salahku, tapi..." wajah Choro mulai memerah.

Ibunya memandangnya aneh membuat Choro semakin tidak bisa melihat wajah ibunya itu. "Ada apa?"

"Pokoknya anak pertamamu itu menyebalkan ibu!" teriak Choro dengan tangan menutupi wajahnya yang semakin lama malah semakin merah "Baka Aniki!"

Reaksinya lucu sekali, membuat Matsuyo tertawa kecil. "Apa kau bertengkar dengannya karena Totoko-chan?"

Rona merah di wajah Choro hilang sekejap setelah mendengar pertanyaan tersebut "A-apa?" mulut segitiga khasnya itu semakin runcing. "Kenapa bawa-bawa nama Totoko-chan?"

"Kau sering bersamanya," jawab Ibunya "Kelihatannya kalian sangat akrab. Dia sering datang mencarimu."

"Ibuu..." rengek Choro "Totoko-chan bercita-cita jadi idola dan aku berusaha membantunya. Jika yang lain mendengarnya mungkin aku bisa jadi dendeng. Jangan bahas ini saat yang lain ada!"

"Hahaha..."

Tidak lama kemudian Ichi masuk ke dalam ruangan. Pandangan matanya yang suram dan misterius itu melihat Choro dengan tajam "Jangan bahas apa huh?" tanyanya—Jelas sebenarnya dia dengar apa yang mereka bahas sebelumnya.

"Tu-tunggu Ichimatsu..." Ichi duduk di sebelahnya, wajah Choro memucat "Kita tidak sedang membahasa Totoko-chan!"

"Bohong, baru saja aku dengar nama Totoko-chan..."

Ichimatsu mendekat, matanya terpaku pada mata Choromatsu yang mulai panik. Meskipun mereka bersaudara tidak seharusnya mereka sedekat ini—Karena mereka memang tidak pernah sedekat ini meskipun mereka bersaudara!

Mungkin hanya prasangka saja. Tapi semenjak dirinya dan Osomatsu bertengkar, Ichimatsu mulai berani mendekatinya. Seperti hari pertama dirinya bertengkar dengan Osomatsu, dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau ada hari dimana dia mengobrol panjang dengan Ichimatsu.

Choromatsu tidak tahan dengan tatapan tersebut. Tangannya terulur secara tidak sadar, bahkan tindakannya itu membuatnya terkejut setelahnya. Tanpa sepengetahuannya tangannya sudah mencubit pipi Ichimatsu.

"Ibu hanya salah paham. Kau tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu!"

"Kau tidak memberitahu kami kenapa kau bertengkar dengan Osomatsu nii-san." Jawab Ichimatsu masih berwajah datar, apalagi cubitan Choromatsu tidak begitu menyakitinya.

"Kenapa dari semua orang malah kau yang ingin tahu?"

Matsuyo masih tertawa kecil melihat kedua anaknya yang mulai berdebat panjang itu. Wanita itu hanya berharap kalau perdebatan mereka tidak akan membuat mereka bertengkar. "Maa~ Siapapun yang dapat Totoko-chan pasti adalah orang yang bisa diandalkan."

Dengan senyuman di wajahnya, sang ibu meninggalkan ruangan. Kedua anak yang di tinggal berduaan tersebut mengikuti gerak-gerik sosok ibu nya, sebelum wanita tua itu menghilang di balik pintu geser.

Keduanya di telan kesunyian. Choromatsu sudah melepaskan cubitannya dan Ichimatsu sudah memutuskan kontak matanya.

"Choromatsu nii-san," tidak biasanya Ichimatsu memecahkan suasana duluan "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi formal?" Choromatsu tersenyum masam "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau antusias menanyakan masalahku dengan si bodoh itu—"

"Choromatsu nii-san," Ichimatsu menyela kali ini nadanya lebih berat "Mungkin Cuma aku saja yang jadi paranoid. Tapi aku merasa masalahmu dengan Baka Aniki yang sekarang, sudah tidak jadi masalahmu seorang."

"Apa maksudmu?" Choromatsu menaikan salah satu alisnya "Cuma aku seorang yang bertengkar dengannya."

"...Jika Karamatsu terlibat," kali ini yang lebih muda merasa tidak begitu yakin. Dia melihat Choromatsu sejenak lalu menghela nafas "Jika Karamatsu terlibat aku akan terlibat."

Yang lebih tua semakin tidak mengerti. Mulut segitiganya semakin meruncing dia sama kali tidak menangkap apa maksud adiknya tersebut. "Tu-tunggu." sambil melambaikan tangannya dia mulai berpikir. Jika dia merasa dia adalah Matsuno paling pintar, paling tidak dia harus bisa menyelesaikan _Riddle_ ini.

Atau tidak,

Choromatsu tidak menemukan jawabannya. "Apa aku atau Osomatsu nii-san menyinggung salah satu dari kalian?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Ichimatsu berdehem, aura gelapnya mulai bertebaran. "Kau selalu mengolok Osomatsu nii-san kalau dia kurang peka. Tapi bukannya yang kurang peka itu kau, Choromatsu nii-san?"

"Ha? Haaa!?" Di bandingkan dengan Osomatsu tentu saja dia protes "Apa katamu!?"

Sisi unggu yang mengeluarkan aura kegelapan semakin terlihat kesal—di saat bersamaan dia juga merasa reaksi pihak hijau lucu, jadi dia tidak bersikap kasar lebih dari ini. Biasanya dia akan menarik kerah orang yang jadi tergetnya, namun kali ini dia menangkap salah satu lengan Choromatsu dan menariknya.

Yang lebih tua jatuh dalam pelukan yang lebih muda. Mengingat mereka yang tidak banyak melakukan interaksi, warna muka Choromatsu berubah menjadi merah. "Apa siih mau mu Ichimatsu!?"

Choromatsu memberontak dalam pelukannya tapi dia bisa merasa kalau kakaknya itu tidak benar-benar melawannya. Dalam jarak segini dia bisa merasakan dan mendegar degup jantung kakaknya yang sedang memompa cepat itu. "Kalau aku tidak menahanmu kau hanya akan kabur lagi dari pertanyaanku."

"Tapi...Posisi ini sedikit."

 _Sebenarnya ada apa dengan saudara-saudaraku ini!?_ , teriak Choromatsu salam hati. _Setelah Karamatsu sekarang Ichimatsu? Kupikir selama ini yang otaknya geser Cuma Osomatsu_.

"Jawablah sebelum yang lain datang. Kalau 'dia' melihat kita seperti ini aku bisa di bunuh."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu cepat tanya!" Choromatsu sudah tidak tahu lagi—Dia sudah pasrah. Apapun yang akan ditanyakan adiknya dia akan berusaha menjawabnya. Dan jangan salahkan dirinya kalau jawabannya nanti bakalan _Ambigu_. Ichimatsu sama sekali tidak membiarkannya menyiapkan mentalnya.

Choromatsu bahkan sudah tidak ambil pusing dengan seseorang yang di sebut 'dia' oleh Ichimatsu.

"Nii-san..." Ichimatsu terdiam. Padahal sebelumnya dia begitu ngotot untuk bertanya tapi sekarang dia terlihat tidak begitu yakin. Cukup lama mereka berada di posisi yang sama, bahkan sampai membuat si kakak yang panik menjadi terbiasa bahkan 'sedikit' menikmatinya.

'Apa kau menyukai..." akhirnya dia melanjutkannya "Apa kau suka Osomatsu nii-san?"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OXO

Beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika Ichimatsu keluar untuk membeli makanan kucing. Dia melihat kedua saudaranya berada di sebuah gang di seberang jalan. Dari tempatnya berdiri dia bisa melihat Choromatsu dan Karamatsu berdebat akan sesuatu.

Ichimatsu diam di tempat, memutuskan untuk mengamati lebih jauh. Apa yang terjadi diantara keduanya membuatnya melotot, dia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana dia berekpresi saat itu.

Dia melihat Choromatsu mencium Karamatsu.

Butuh beberapa saat untuk menenangkan dirinya sampai akhirnya dia bisa beranjak dari tempatnya dan pulang ke rumah.

Dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa menebak kira-kira apa yang terjadi diantara Choromatsu dan Karamatsu. Kombinasinya terlalu aneh. Dia masih bisa mengerti alasan Choromatsu dan Osomatsu bertengkar tapi Karamatsu dan Choromatsu?

"Padahal selama ini si sialan itu hanya memperhatikan baka Aniki."

Tanpa di sadarinya dia telah bergumam di dalam kamar, sendirian. Ketiga saudaranya yang lain berada di ruang tengah di lantai satu, sedang bermain kartu. Saat ini dia sedang tidak ingin menemui saudara-saudaranya.

Bagaimana dia bisa bergabung bersama dengan yang lainnya setelah melihat hal aneh mengenai kedua saudaranya yang saat ini sedang belanja?

Apalagi, untuk suatu alasan dia enggan untuk bertemu dengan Osomatsu.

Osomatsu suka Choromatsu bukan? Bagaimana kalau misalnya dia mengacaukan segalanya dan keceplosan mengatakan hal yang baru di lihatnya tadi!?

Bukannya dia takut akan murka dari kakak tertuanya, tapi dia takut akan perasaanya sendiri.

Adegan ciuman Choromatsu dan Karamatsu tercetak jelas dalam ingatannya, dia tidak bisa melepaskan gambaran tersebut dari kepalanya. Semakin dia berusaha melupakannya, kejadian tersebut semakin terlihat jelas.

Ichimatsu membaringkan dirinya diatas sofa hijau, kedua matanya melihat langitlangit di atasnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, semakin berdetak rasanya seperti mau pecah. Dia tidak bisa memungkiri ada rasa cemburu di dalam hatinya.

Dia cemburu pada Choromatsu.

Ichimatsu tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya sampai Choromatsu mau mencium Karamatsu, tapi—Bagaimana bisa Matsuno hijau itu mencium Karamatsu, kenapa dia berani melakukannya!?

Sejauh ini Choromatsu selalu bisa melakukan hal yang diinginkan saudaranya yang lain. Ichimatsu selalu ingin menjadi lebih dekat dengan Karamatsu tapi dia tidak pernah berani melakukannya—Sebagai gantinya, Choromatsu telah melakukannya!

Dia tahu kalau Karamatsu menyukai Osomatsu, mungkin Todomatsu juga sudah menyadarinya. Mereka berdua tahu kalau Karamatsu juga iri pada Choromatsu.

Apa kabar dengan keluarga ini?

Setelah mengetahui saudara tertua mereka suka pada anak ketiga, tidak lama kemudian anak kedua juga jatuh cinta pada anak tertua dan cemburu pada anak ketiga. Dan sekarang anak keempat juga sedang cemburu pada anak ketiga.

Karena apa?

Todomatsu yang licik sudah lama tahu apa jawabannya. Anak bungsu itu telah memperhatikan kelima saudaranya yang lain, dia yang paling tahu dengan situasi keluarga ini. Matsuno merah muda itu sudah lama tahu jika sebenarnya tidak hanya tiga orang yang sedang bermain permainan cinta ini, dia sudah lama tahu jika Matsuno unggu sudah bergabung lama dalam _game_ ini.

Dia tahu kalau Ichimatsu jatuh cinta pada Karamatsu. Dia tahu jika Ichimatsu membenci Karamatsu karena dia mencintainya.

 _Choromatsu nii-san menjadi orang yang di benci di sini huh._

Todomatsu pernah mengatakan kalimat tersebut. Pada saat itu Ichimatsu tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan anak bungsu tersebut, sebelumnya dia mengabaikannya karena dia kira Todomatsu mengatakan hal tersebut setelah bertengkar dengan Choromatsu.

Tapi sekarang dia mengerti.

Choromatsu sama sekali tidak peka. Matsuno hijau itu sama sekali tidak sadar jika eksistensinya tersebut telah benyak melukai saudaranya yang lain. singkatnya dia adalah sumber masalah di rumah ini.

Mungkin teorinya saat ini terdengar kejam, jika ketiga kakaknya mendengarnya mungkin saja dia bisa terbunuh. Kenyataannya, Choromatsu memang sudah melukai perasaan saudaranya yang lain.

Dia melukai Osomatsu dengan tidak menyadari perasaan anak tertua tersebut. Dia melukai Karamatsu karena dia adalah saingan cinta terkuat anak kedua tersebut. Secara tidak langsung dia melukai Ichimatsu karena keberadaannya membuat Karamatsu sedih.

 **To be Continue.**

 **A/N:**

Saya publish cuma tiga Chapter padahal niat awalnya mau langsung tamatin. Tiga Chapter awal ini cuma sebagai pembukaan—Prologue. Mungkin terkesan melompat-lompat tapi memang sengaja saya buat begitu.

Hmm...Aku gak tahu menurut saya sih gak ganggu /iya karena memang sini yang buat/ Tapi gimana menurut para Reader? Ganggu gak? Saya lagi coba-coba gaya penulisan nih.

Tolong di Review ya, agak kasar juga gak apa-apa.


End file.
